Murhpy's Law
by Nozomu
Summary: What happens when you meet someone who tells you that everything you’ve ever know was not only a lie, but a deception that goes back centuries. M/M. Mpreg. Not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Murphy's Law**

**Summary:** What happens when you meet someone who tells you that everything you've ever know was because was not only a lie, but a deception that goes back centuries. M/M. Mpreg. Not everything is as it seems.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that I may have borrowed.

**Warnings:** Slight Dumbledore bashing, M/M don't like don't read!! Major Ron and Hermione bashing. Ignoring OOTP, HBP, and DH.

**Pairings:** Not sure. It's a tossup between Draco/Harry, Lucius/Harry, Severus/Harry, Voldemort (Tom)/Harry, or Blaise/Harry. Let me know which you think would work best!!!

'Blah'=Thoughts

_/Blah/_=Parstletounge

"Blah"=English

**Blah**=Telepathic Link

**Chapter One: The Awaking**

'Why does all this crap have to happen to me?!' Harry thought angrily to himself as he walked into the darkened park.

Walking past the playground equipment, Harry headed toward the surrounding woods. After a few minutes of walking amongst the silent trees, Harry found what he was looking for. A wooden swing sat desolate in the darkened woods. One of the swings lay on the ground, moss covering a good portion of the wooded seat. The remaining swing swung with a creak as a breath of wind pushed it toward where Harry was standing.

Smiling, Harry walked over towards the remaining swing and sat down.

'This is so much better. No Dursley's, no Malfoy, no Snape. Just me and utter silence.'

_/Massster? /_

"Wha-?!" Harry gasped, startled as he fell backwards off the swing.

"Oww…"

Harry slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

_/Massster. Isss thhat you? /_

"Huh?" Harry blinked as a shadow passed over his head. Looking up Harry came face to face with red-violet eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_/Ssstupid humansss! Iff only my Masster were hhere, you would be dhead ffor injhuring me!! Hssss/ _She hissed as she wove her way through bushes.

_/I whonder. What sshall I ehat tonight…./_ She questioned herself as she began entering the woods that surrounded the park. After a few minutes of searching, she came across a mouse. Once she had finished her meal, she decided to head back to her den. That was when she saw him. A human.

_/What isss a human dhoing hhere?/_ She pondered as she changed her direction in order to follow the human that had wondered into her woods. She watched as he made his way deeper and deeper into the woods. It wasn't long after that that she watched as the human sat down upon moving sticks. (**A/N:** She's a snake, I don't think she knows what a swing is.)

As she moved closer, she acquired a better look at the human and froze. 'He looks just like-' she thought as a strong gust of wind carried the human's sent her way. 'That scent!' She knew that scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. 'Master's scent! He's alive!!' She thought excitedly.

Slowly she approached the human. Lifting her body, so that she was eye to eye with him she asked, _/Massster?/_

"Wha-?!"

She watched as her Master fell backwards off of the moving stick.

"Oww…" Her Master said as he slowly sat up.

_/Masster. Isss thhat you?/_ she asked, leaning over the moving stick in order to tower over the human.

"Huh?" the human blinked.

The human raised his head, she watched as they came face to face with each other. 'Black as night hair, Emerald jewels for eyes. He is Master!!' she thought happily.

_/Masster, it isss sso good to sssee you ahgain!!/_ she hissed happily as her Master sat up completely.

Her Master frowned.

_/Masster? I am sssorry. I dho nhot underssstand./_ her Master said shaking his head slowly.

She tilted her head to the side. 'Doesn't he remember me?'

_/Dhon't you rehmember me?/_ She asked aloud.

_/Remember what?/_

She paused, thinking.

_/Did you ever fly with wingsss?/_ She questioned.

She watched as her Masters eyes flashed crimson red. If snakes could smile, she would have looked like a cat that just caught a canary.

_/Of coursssse I did! You sssilly ssserpent!! How else could I have lived after my I was thrown off of that blasted cliff!!!/_

She snickered, which ended up sounding like a brutal hiss.

The human before her froze. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

_/Sssee? You are my Masster. You just dhon't rehmember./_

The human sighed sadly.

_/Why can't things in my life be normal?!/_ She hissed-laughed at his outburst.

_/What'sss you name?/_

She looked back at him again.

_/My nhame's Arthemisss. What iss your nhame?/_

The human smiled,_ /Harry. Harry James Potter./_

_/Hello Massster Harry. It would ssseem thhat time hasss changed your nhame oncce more./_ Artemis said.

_/What do you mean?/_ Harry asked intrigued. Artemis laughed.

_/It meansss that you were rebhorn oncce again, but with a different nhame./_

_/Oh./_

_/Though,/_

_/Yesss?/_

_/-the ssstrhange thhing isss thhat the last time you rehmembered./_

_/I did?/_ Harry asked.

_/Oh, yessss./_ Artemis replied nodding her triangular head up and down. _/You rehmembered thhe other livesss. But thisss time you have forhgotten. Hhow strhange./_

_/I guesss I have./_ Harry replied thoughtful. _/What doesss it mean?/_

_/It meansss thhat sssomeone hasss intherfered and put a sspell upon you to keep you from rehmembering./_ Artemis replied.

_/But who would do sssuch a thing?/_ Harry asked angrily that someone was once more trying to dictate his life.

_/Can you think of nho one Masster?/_ Artemis asked as she watched as anger flashed a crossed his face. She continued to watch as fear, hurt, understanding, and rage flashed in Harry's eyes.

_/Dumbledore!!!!/_ Harry hissed angrily.

'How DARE he interfere with my life. AGAIN!!!!' Harry thought as he wished for nothing more but for Dumbledore to just drop dead.

_/Dhumblydoor?/_ Artemis asked questionably.

_/Yesss. He'ssss a lying, manipulative basstard! He'sss been messing with my life sssince I wasss born!!/_ Harry said as he remembered all the times Dumbledore had messed with his life.

_/Yesss. Thhat ssoundsss right./_ Artemis agreed.

_/Isss there a way to sssee if he did cassst a sspell on me?/_

_/Yesss. Whould you like to ssssee?/_

_/…….yesss. I want to remember./_

_/Very whell. Hold ssstill then./_

Harry nodded his head.

Artemis said something that Harry couldn't understand. Slowly, Harry started to glow a bluish-green color. Indicating that there was indeed a spell cast upon him stopping him from remembering. Artemis scowled, 'This isn't going to be pretty.' She looked at Harry, silently asking to continue. Harry nodded.

{BEGONE}

With a flash Harry's world was turned upside down. Harry gasped as the world around him darkened, pain shouting throughout his body. It soon became too much and Harry passed out.

'I hope he won't hate me for that.' Artemis thought as she watched her Master fall to the ground unconscious.

**A/N:** End of Chapter 1. The reason that Harry and Artemis speak differently is because I tried to give Artemis a slight Romanian accent, I don't think it worked. I hope to up-date the second chapter within a week. Review!!! Flames are welcome!!! The help keep the homeless worm at night!!! X3

**Help!!!**

I can't decide on who Harry will end up with. Send me your ideas of who you think he should end up with. If you have an idea for something else. Send it!! I love reading reviews, and I'm most likely will add your ideas!!!

**Thnx!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Murphy's Law**

**Summary:** What happens when you meet someone who tells you that everything you've ever know was because was not only a lie, but a deception that goes back centuries. M/M. Mpreg. Not everything is as it seems.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that I may have borrowed.

**Warnings:** Slight Dumbledore bashing, M/M don't like don't read!! Major Ron and Hermione bashing. Ignoring OOTP, HBP, and DH.

**Pairings:** Poll is in!!

'Blah'=Thoughts

_/Blah/_=Parstletounge

"Blah"=English

**Blah**=Telepathic Link

**Chapter Two: Meeting Yourself**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with complete darkness. Looking around quickly Harry sighed. 'Now where am I?!' Harry thought as he looked around him. Nothing. Everything was pitch black.

'Now where am I?!'

Harry spun around, trying to find where the voice had come from.

'Who are you?'

'Who are you?' the voice answered back.

"Enjoying yer e'ho?"

Harry stopped and turned around, feeling slightly dizzy from all of the spinning around. Behind him stood a man no older than 18, his chin length black hair shown blue in the darkness. However, it was his eyes that Harry found unnerving, they were a pale golden yellow. He stood at a proud 6'2".

"For zhat is vhat it is, an e'ho." the man said with a smile that just happened to reveal one wicked looking fang.

Harry took a step back.

'Vampire. I hope he's not hungry.'

Harry blinked as the man before him started to laugh.

'What the-?'

"Sor'y. Sor'y. It is just so funny zhat ze moment ye realize ye're in ze presciens of a vampyre, you wond'r if I'm hungry or not. It vas funny."

'How did-?'

"I know vhat ye were zinking? 'Ome now 'Arry, surely Ar'temis told ye about me."

Harry blinked, trying to recall exactly Artemis had said before she had released the bind.

***flashback***

_/Hello Massster Harry. It would ssseem thhat time hasss changed your nhame oncce more./_ Artemis said.

_/What do you mean?/_ Harry asked intrigued. Artemis laughed.

_/It meansss that you were rebhorn oncce again, but with a different nhame./_

_/Oh./_

_/Though,/_

_/Yesss?/_

_/-the ssstrhange thhing isss thhat the last time you rehmembered./_

_/I did?/_ Harry asked.

_/Oh, yessss./_ Artemis replied nodding her triangular head up and down. _/You rehmembered thhe other livesss. But thisss time you have forhgotten. Hhow strhange./_

***end flashback***

'Oh!' Harry thought in surprise. 'You're me. I mean, I'm you! I mean the other me!!'

"I know vhat ye mean." the man said with a brilliant smile, showing off his fangs. "My name is Dra'ula. And velcome to yer mem'ries."

'Dracula. As in Vlad the Impaler. Lord of the Dead. THE Dracula!!!' Harry thought, his eyes slightly bugging out of his head.

The man, Dracula nodded his head vigorously. Harry opened his mouth to say something, when he felt a cold sensation sweep through him. As the cold sensation departed, so did the darkness, it seemed to be swept away. Revealing a crimson colored room, with thousand of pictures adorned on the walls. Different sizes, shapes, color, all pictures showing a different scene. Harry's eyes widened as he noticed a medium sized, circular, brown frame, with a picture of Harry's first encounter with Argog. Off to his right, Harry saw a 9 by 7 foot fire place, with a bronze mantle and violet flames.

"Dis vey 'Arry." spoke Dracula as he motioned off to Harry's left.

Harry watched as he pointed to a pentagon shaped mahogany table. Harry blinked, 5 high backed chairs sat at each of the tables sides. Harry watched as Dracula slowly pulled out a blood red chair from the table and sat down.

"'Ome 'Arry! Ze longer ye doddle, ze longer it takes." Dracula said as he motioned Harry to take a sky blue chair on Dracula's right. "Ze o'zhers vill join us shortly."

Harry nodded his head as he took the seat presented to him. As Harry sat down, he noticed that the remaining three chairs were also different colored. To Dracula's left sat a chair made of obsidian. The chair besides that one was silken in appearance, it was colored green and silver. The remaining chair, which was seated on Harry's right, was colored silver and black, with a more comforting look to it than the others.

'There all beautiful!'

"Thank you, Dear Heart." Came a voice to Harry's right. Harry turned in his seat to see who the newcomer was.

"'Ello, He'ate." Dracula greeted the newcomer, Hecate. Hecate stood before them in a long flowing black gown, Harry couldn't really tell whether it was a dress or not. However, as Hecate stepped closer, Harry noticed that two slits ran from the floor up to Hecate's waist, one on each side. Hecate had a heart shaped face, with bright purple eyes. Hecate's silver hair was pulled into a high pony-tale. Even though it didn't do much help. Hecate's hair fell to just past her, Harry guessed, ankles. Her pale skin glowed in the light of the violet flames. Harry couldn't help but wonder if she too, was a vampire.

"No Dear Heart. I am not a vampire like our little Dracula. I am the goddess known as Hecate, even though in human form I am male."

Harry blushed as Hecate took his seat to Harry's right. 'Woops! Mistaking my own past life as a woman, not the best way to start a conversation.'

Hecate giggled as Harry's thoughts echoed around the room.

"Vhere are zhose idjits now?" Dracula questioned Hecate.

'Others?! As in, MORE!' Harry thought loudly as he glanced between Dracula and Hecate.

"They shall be here momentarily. And you are correct, Dear Heart. There are two more." Hecate said as he gestured to the two empty chairs.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, before they heard the two arguing voices. Dracula smiled, Hecate grumbled something about stupid old men, as two people came into the room. Both men appeared to between the ages of 20 and 30. The man on Harry's left, had crimson colored hair and eyes, with a dark tan. He stood about 6'2", with broad shoulders and a lean waste. The one on the right was only a few inches taller than the other man. The man's shoulders were not as broad, yet his waste was just as lean. He had black shoulder length hair and silver eyes.

"I didn't do it!!" cried the second man (the one with silver eyes).

"You did too!!" snapped the first man (the one with crimson eyes).

"Did not!!!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!!!"

"And I'm telling you, you DID!!!" shouted the first man as he rounded on the second.

"And I'm saying I-" The second man started to scream as he raised his fists.

"That will be enough boys. From both of you." Hecate spoke sternly, yet gently.

The two men blushed, neither having realized that there was an audience. Both men took their respective seats, the one on the left sat in the obsidian chair, while the one on the right sat in the green and silver chair.

'Salazar Slytherin.' Harry thought in wonder. 'He looks just like that picture of Salazar Slytherin!'

The man 'Salazar' smirked.

"It would seem that my reputation precedes me."

'And that would make him-' Harry asked pointing to the man seated on Dracula's left.

"Lucifer." the man replied calmly.

Harry felt faint. He was surrounded by some of the most renown Dark Lords of their times, even SATAN, and they were HIM!

"Do not worry Dear Heart. Everything that you believe to be true, is a lie. Once we have assimilated, you will know the truth. Fear not, you are in safe, GOOD, hands."

'What does that mean.'

"History vas recorded by ze wrong people, who gave ze wrong impressions. I may have killed many, yet I only did so to protect my country and my family.**(1)**" Dracula said as he stared up at the ceiling, his lips pinched into a frown.

"Godric and I were in fact best friends. When Helga was murdered and replaced by a Changeling, I tried to kill the creature that had taken her life. Godric stopped me, not realizing the creature for what is was. As his back was turned, it killed him, then ran from the room screaming that I had murdered my friend."**(2)** Salazar said with a shrug, his eyes betraying his sadness.

"I indeed lead a rebellion against G.O.D.. Not the Almighty, no, I would never challenge His word. Gustav Oren Dunmore. A wizard who told muggles that he was the Almighty. When I challenged him, the muggles believed me to be rebelling against him. Unfortunately, the truth is now between us, and Him."**(3)** Lucifer said scowling at the thought of the imposter.

"I lead lost travelers and protected them from harm. Alas, many fear the dark, and many more fear the unknown. That was what I had power over, and so they feared me. The god and goddesses of old, were in fact wizards and witches that wished to bring about a more peaceful world. Unfortunately, the muggles rebelled and many tried to kill us for things that we could not control. Earthquakes, hurricanes, plagues, death."**(4) **Hecate said with a slight frown.

'How did you all die?' Harry asked gently.

_**"We were burned."**_ the four stated at the same time. Harry's eyes widened, before he closed them in sadness.

'…..Will I change? I mean, my looks, my thoughts, my mannerisms, will they all change?' Harry asked as he opened his eyes and stared at the pentagon shaped table.

Dracula sighed, smiling. Lucifer smiled, then started to laugh. Salazar smirked. Hecate giggled.

"If you are submissive in nature, your looks will take after me. If dominant, then your looks will be split between Dracula, Lucifer, and Salazar. You thoughts will change, you may become more suspicious of people. Things that you found funny or interesting before may change. Other than that, I do not know. This has never happened before." Hecate said softly.

'So. How exactly do we go about this?'

_**"Wake up."**_

**A/N:** Chapter two is up!!!! I'm so happy!!! I apologize if anyone took offence to the fact that Lucifer is a wizard and not the devil. And that the man he fought was an imposter. I meant no disrespect. I tried to make it so that Lucifer (as a wizard) defended God. And was insulted when someone tried to impersonate him.

**(1):** This will be explained in detail in chapter 4

**(2): **This will be explained in detail in chapter 5

**(3): **This will be explained in detail in chapter 6

**(4):** This will be explained in detail in chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**Angelkitty77**=Thank you for voting!!

**Ruth Hammond**=Thank You!!

**Sliverdragondray**=Thank You for the votes!!

**Wolfcathope**=I will think on it! Your ideas have merit!

**Poll Results:**

**Harry/Fenrir 52-20%**

**Harry/Blaise 51-20%**

**Harry/Voldemort(Tom) 48-19%**

**Harry/Lucius 37-14%**

**Harry/Severus 34-13%**

**Harry/Draco 28-11%**

**Harry/Victor 1-A sent in vote by Silverdragondray.**

**Thank You Everyone!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Murphy's Law**

**Summary:** What happens when you meet someone who tells you that everything you've ever know was because was not only a lie, but a deception that goes back centuries. M/M. Mpreg. Not everything is as it seems.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that I may have borrowed.

**Warnings:** Slight Dumbledore bashing, M/M don't like don't read!! Major Ron and Hermione bashing. Ignoring OOTP, HBP, and DH.

**Pairings:** The Votes are IN!!! The pairing is between Fenrir/Harry, Blaise/Harry, or Fenrir/Harry/Blaise!!! Thank you everyone!!!

'Blah'=Thoughts

_/Blah/_=Parstletounge

"Blah"=English

**Blah**=Telepathic Link

**Chapter Three: A Cheater Swings First**

"I am sooo bored!!" Dracula said stretching out his legs.

"Well, it is not like we have anything else to do." Hecate whispered as he watched Salazar and Lucifer play poker.

"But-"

'Now where am I?!'

Dracula and Hecate shared a look of surprise.

"How?" Hecate asked confused.

Dracula shrugged.

'Now where am I?!' came an echoing a reply.

Dracula grinned at the thought of some entertainment.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hecate hissed, but he was too late. Dracula had already left.

"You cheated!!" yelled Lucifer

"Did not!!" Salazar countered.

Hecate sighed.

"Enjoying yer e'ho?" Dracula's heavy accent filled the darkness for a moment before leaving.

"You did to!! I'll prove it!!"

"Can't prove what isn't true!!" snapped Salazar.

Curious, Hecate turned to see the two men jump each other (**A/N:** get your heads out of the gutter! X3) and proceed to try and kill the other person with their bare hands.

"Men!" Hecate hissed in annoyance. 'Wait. I'm a guy…….Dammit!'

"Well if you buffoons are done? I think that we need to leave—they're not listening to me." Hecate sighed, glaring at the two men.

"Bastard!"

'How did-?'

"I know vhat you were zinking? 'Ome now 'Arry, surely Ar'temis told you about me." Harry and Dracula's conversation drifted through the darkness.

Hecate blinked. 'There it was again. It must be our host!'

"Cock sucker!!" Lucifer screamed as Salazar bit his ankle.

"Ragamuffin!!!" Salazar shouted as Lucifer kneed him in the gut.

Hecate shook his head. 'I'm not sure which is worse. The spell placed upon us-'

Lucifer yelled as Salazar punched him in the shoulder.

'-or these two.'

'Oh! You're me. I mean, I'm you! I mean the other me!!' came an excited cry.

Hecate smiled. 'I guess that answers my question.'

Lucifer held Salazar's arm and twisted it until it popped. Salazar elbowed him in the groin with his other arm.

'It's these two.' Hecate thought warily.

Hecate felt a slight shift in the darkness behind him.

"Gentlemen……..Gentlemen!" Hecate sighed.

"Famaggot!!!**(1)**"

"Hecate's bitch!!!"

Hecate twitched. 'That's IT!!'

"BOYS!!!" Hecate shouted.

Lucifer and Salazar froze.

"Stand up!" they obeyed immediately.

"Clean up!" all signs of the fight (injuries included) disappeared.

"Now-" Lucifer and Salazar flinched and looked at him in fear. "-shake hands." They sighed, they had been thinking the worst. They shock hands, silently agreeing to never anger Hecate again. Sighing, Hecate left and went to join Dracula. Lucifer and Salazar breathed a sigh of relief as Hecate left. They both shared a look before following him.

Salazar snorted once Hecate was out of sight.

"What?" Lucifer questioned him.

"We wouldn't have gotten into trouble if you hadn't of started the fight."

Lucifer's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I started the fight?!"

"Yes, thank you for telling the truth."

"You're the one that cheated!!" Lucifer yelled, pointing a figure at him.

Salazar glared at him.

"Did not!" he said as they continued walking.

"Did too!!" Lucifer countered.

"Did not!"

"You did too cheat!"

"I didn't do it!!" cried Salazar.

"You did too!!" snapped Lucifer.

"Did not!!!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!!!"

"And I'm telling you, you DID!!!" shouted Lucifer as he rounded on the second.

"And I'm saying I-" Salazar started to scream as he raised his fists.

"That will be enough boys. From both of you." Hecate spoke sternly, yet gently.

The two men blushed, neither having realized that there was an audience. Both men took their respective seats, the one on the left sat in the obsidian chair, while the one on the right sat in the green and silver chair.

**A/N: **did you like it?? Let me know what you think!! X3 Sorry about the really long wait. My computer got a virus and I don't usually back up the things on my laptop. I'm sorry!

**(1):**a Famaggot is a fagot and a maggot mixed together. And no. I'm not against homosexuals of any kind. That's why the word was created. My friends and I wanted to call this jerk a name that he wouldn't recognize. I apologize if the word offends anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
